Accidentally in Love (or not)
by PerfectNezumi
Summary: Kanda is surprised when Lavi propositions him, and he finds himself liking it more than he'd thought... unfortunately.


_WARNING: This story is basically just a bunch of gay sexy-times. Whoops, how did that happen?_

…

 _Hard to the left. Now right, 45 degrees._

Kanda's sword shoots out and slices the moving targets clean down the middle. He's perfect, as always, but he's breathing hard and he's not sure he can last much longer. He crouches and spins, catching a low target with the tip of his sword as it approaches from behind. A muted buzz sounds, signaling the end of the set, and Kanda slides his sword back into its sheath. He's been training for the last three hours and his muscles are growing heavy, but he can still feel the adrenaline pumping through him, goading him to keep fighting.

A slow clap echoes across the training hall and Kanda whirls to face the sound, Mugen re-drawn and at the ready, muscles tensed.

"Hey, don't point that thing at me. I aint gonna do nothin' to you."

Kanda scowls. _Of all people –_ this redheaded punk is even less welcome than that stupid pale beansprout. He waits impatiently for further explanation, the right-hand muscle in his jaw ticking furiously.

"Couldn't sleep," Lavi offers helpfully, smiling widely. "Figured I'd see who was nuts enough to be training at three in the morning. Shoulda figured it'd be Yuu."

Kanda raises one eyebrow. Post-workout energy is surging through him like electricity, and he contemplates just how easy and entertaining it would be to separate this idiot's head from his body. Mugen is still tight in his hand, after all, blade sharp and gleaming.

"You not gonna put that down?" Lavi glances at the sword warily. "It is nice to watch you work out, though. You're very delicate."

Kanda bristles.

"You know, like, pretty, when you do all the spinning and stuff," the oblivious redhead elaborates.

Kanda gives into temptation and throws Lavi bodily against the wall, growling. Lavi looks mildly surprised, but on the whole appears pretty calm considering Mugen is pressed against his neck.

"Hey, Yuu, do you always get hard after you train?" he asks, smirking, and it takes Kanda a few seconds to process what he means.

"It's pressing into me," Lavi adds, his eyes centered on the bulge in Kanda's pants, leaving no mistake as to what he's referring to.

Kanda growls again and steps back quickly, sheathing his sword and turning to leave. This night just keeps getting worse and worse.

Lavi grabs his arm and spins him back around, his grip surprisingly strong. "I can help, if you like."

Kanda narrows his eyes. "I don't want you touching me," he hisses. It's not like he chooses to get erect from working out, it just happens. Too much blood rushing around with nowhere to go. A cold shower will fix it, and that's exactly what he plans to do after Lavi lets him go.

"It'll feel better if you let me do it," Lavi asserts, and Kanda's protest stutters to a stop in his throat because the idiot has started rubbing his hand across the front of his training pants. "That'sa good boy," Lavi croons, and Kanda wants to hit him but he hasn't touched himself in a long time and _god_ Lavi's hand feels good.

Lavi smirks at him like he knows how he's reacting to his touch, so Kanda does hit him, burying his fist beneath his ribs. Lavi winces and releases him, sinking to the floor with his hands instinctively covering his stomach.

Kanda's already halfway across the room when Lavi calls out to him.

"No strings attached. Just mutual feel-good, ya know?"

Kanda pauses. His body still feels warm where Lavi had touched him, and it _has_ been a long time… he shakes his head to clear the thought. No way is he letting that stupid rabbit touch him, no matter how sexually frustrated he might be.

His feet, however, think differently, and he finds himself standing back in front of Lavi. Lavi, that redheaded prick who is trying so hard – and failing – to hide the amusement in his eyes at his obedience. Kanda's eyes flash. "So?"

"So, indeed," Lavi murmurs, and reaches for his pants again without bothering to move from the floor.

Kanda winces as cold air hits his nether regions, and wonders furiously how he managed to put himself in this position. Lavi's hand is warm, though, and his mouth even warmer, which takes him by surprise. He's dirty and sweaty after training for so long, there's no way he can't be, and he has no clue why the redhead would want to stick his cock in his mouth. Still, the moist suction and the swirl of Lavi's tongue feels sinfully good, and he's not about to voice any protest that will take that away.

Instead, he winds his fingers in Lavi's hair and tugs him closer, forcing him to swallow more. Lavi chokes, and Kanda grips him tighter. "This shouldn't be too hard for you. Your big mouth is never shut."

Lavi's throat relaxes, his lips part further, and he allows Kanda to face fuck him. Kanda tries to be gentle, he honestly does, but the idiot has brought this on himself and all he wants is to get off and get out of here. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Lavi fumbling to open his own pants, pulling out his cock and jerking it along with the sporadic rhythm of Kanda's hips. It fascinates him how Lavi can possibly be turned on by this, by Kanda forcing his cock down his throat, but it seems he is so he's not going to stop.

He gives no warning before he cums, thick and salty in Lavi's mouth. Lavi gags; swallows it down, an errant stream of white trickling down his lips.

"You know, I never actually expected this to happen," Lavi says breathlessly, his eye glazed over. "I was just teasing you. Thought ya'd say no."

Kanda glares at him, because he's not quite sure what just happened and he doesn't know how he should feel about it. He turns to leave once more, zipping up his pants in the most dignified way he can manage and scooping Mugen up off the floor.

This time, Lavi doesn't try to stop him.

…

Kanda doesn't expect it to happen again, and forces the memory to the back of his mind every time he sees Lavi. The redhead doesn't act any differently towards him, so he assumes that what happened was an every day occurrence for him in the form of different people.

When it does happen again he is not propositioned by words, but instead by Lavi practically climbing on top of him. He isn't training this time. This time there were real akuma, real tortured souls, and he's sitting in the dirt splattered with blood; his own, and that of the innocent people the akuma exploded before him. He hates that his body reacts this way, and almost feels guilty for it. He's hard from too much adrenaline, a purely physical reaction, and it makes him feel sick because people have just died, people he didn't – couldn't – save, and he shouldn't be feeling like this.

Lavi's weight is heavy and warm on his thighs, his fingertips tugging at Kanda's waistband. "Jus' a little," he whispers, and something in his voice says that Lavi might not be doing this for him, after all. Kanda's past the point of caring why this might be happening, so he gives in without much thought and reaches for the button on Lavi's pants.

Lavi shudders when Kanda slides his cock out of his pants, and Kanda can't imagine how uncomfortable it would be to wear something that tight every damn day. He realizes suddenly that this is the first time he's ever touched the redhead willingly, and it's weirdly funny that the first thing he grabbed was groin.

Lavi, for his part, doesn't seem to care. He has one hand wrapped firmly around Kanda's aching erection while the nails of the other dig half-moons into his shoulder. Kanda reaches behind him and drags him forward so their members touch, wrapping his fingers around both and smearing their pre-cum together. It feels good, Lavi's cock slick and hot against his own, and he's tired and frustrated and he doesn't want to feel anything except for this.

They both cum in an embarrassingly short amount of time, with motions as rough and dirty as the ground he's sitting on. Kanda blinks his mind back into focus, feeling Lavi's breath coming in pants against his chest and the sweat of his forehead pressed into the shoulder of his coat.

"Get off."

Lavi opens his mouth as if to protest, and then snaps it shut again. "Sure thing, Yuu-chan."

He stands up and wipes himself off with a rag he pulls from god-knows-where, extending a hand to help him up. Kanda ignores the hand, and only takes the cloth – reluctantly, paired with a scowl – when it's thrown onto his stomach.

"Suit yourself." Lavi is stretching, he can hear bones clicking, and when he turns back to Kanda his stupid trademark grin is stretched across his face. "Back to Headquarters then, eh?"

…

It's become kind of a ritual, Kanda thinks as he presses Lavi against a wall in some godforsaken small town gutted by akuma. The entire population of the town has been incinerated, but even if there were anyone around to see this he wouldn't care. In any case, his coat is long enough that it's hard to tell that both his and Lavi's pants are bunched around their knees from the outside.

He pushes tight against Lavi's back, his cock suctioned between the redhead's legs, one hand grasping pale, firm ass and the other reaching around to encircle Lavi's erection. It'd feel ten times better if only he had lube, but he's not desperate enough yet to spit on either his hand or his dick.

Kanda thrusts shallowly backwards and forwards between Lavi's legs, cock brushing the underside of the redhead's balls, face pressed between his shoulder blades. He's very tempted to just say fuck it all and enter Lavi properly, but he's not sure if that would break the unspoken agreement between them. It doesn't matter anyway, because Lavi is twitching beneath his fingers and making breathy little moaning sounds that flow straight to his groin, pushing back against him.

He doesn't expect to cum when he does, and Lavi's pants will probably need to be soaked in bleach for days to get the stain out. He stays resting against Lavi's back for longer than he realizes, enough time for the redhead to jab him in the ribs with an elbow. "Heavy, Yuu."

"Kanda," he retorts, standing straight and cracking his back, but it's an automatic response. He doesn't have to energy to really care what Lavi calls him.

Lavi just shrugs and cleans between his legs with the trailing end of his scarf. He gives it a disgusted look before unwrapping it from around his neck and tossing it on the ground. "Should really invest in some baby wipes or something."

Kanda gives a one-shouldered shrug in return and silently buttons up his pants.

…

Kanda looks at the small blanket in his hand, then out the window at the snow. He tosses it to Lavi with an unimpressed grunt. "I'll stand watch."

Lavi waves a hand at him dismissively and looks purposefully at the window Kanda had just been staring at. "We're completely snowed in. There's no need to stand watch, you may as well rest too."

Although recently he'd started to get a little more relaxed around Lavi, something about this situation makes him increasingly uncomfortable. Snowed in, alone with the stupid rabbit, in a tiny cabin in the middle of goddamn nowhere. And he still hasn't figured out Lavi's reason for offering himself up as a sex toy.

The idiot is shivering in his sleep, despite being curled up under the only blanket. Kanda can barely see him in the thin strands of moonlight fighting their way through the snow-covered window, but he can tell that the situation is potentially dangerous. He does not want to have to deal with a bedridden, pneumonic Lavi. That is the last thing this mission needs.

Clicking his tongue, he pulls off his boots and slides under the blanket behind the sleeping redhead, who instinctively pushes back into his heat. He breathes in deeply, and realizes immediately that this was a horrible, horrible idea. Lavi, despite shivering like a block of ice, is warm and solid and obliviously pressing his ass into Kanda's crotch. He smells like wood shavings and sweat and something distinctly Lavi-like, and despite his best efforts Kanda's cock twitches to life in his pants. It doesn't help that Lavi's pants mold perfectly to the shape of his ass.

Kanda unzips his pants – only to give his aching cock a little room to breathe, he tells himself – and almost gasps when Lavi moves in his sleep, the new angle causing his cock to rub between Lavi's ass cheeks.

He places one hand lightly on the redhead's hip and rocks against him. _Just a little_. He craves the friction too much, the tip of his cock making a damp patch on his underwear. _Just a little more._

The almost touching is maddening; he wants more, he wants skin on skin. But at the same time he really doesn't want to wake the sleeping rabbit. Lavi's body is much easier to appreciate when he has his mouth shut.

 _If I just – no. No._ Kanda draws his hand back as if stung, and angles his body so there's a sliver of space between them. What is he doing? He doesn't _want_ Lavi, all the times they've been together have simply been acts of convenience. So why on earth would he be turned on now? He grunts and turns to face the wall, resolutely ignoring the way Lavi rolls with him and snuggles up against his back.

It takes him less than a second to realize that Lavi is also half-hard, his crotch now rubbing against _his_ ass. Lavi mumbles something in his sleep and buries his face in Kanda's hair, nose icy against his neck. Kanda growls. _If he keeps this up –_

Lavi makes a weird, half-hiccup half-snort noise and rolls back over. Kanda breathes a sigh of relief and tries not to think about how cold his back is now.

…

Kanda wakes to a fish in his face. A real fish. A real, _raw_ fish. It absolutely reeks, and it feels like there's fish slime in his hair. He opens one eye slowly to glare at the grinning redhead, who's happily swinging a second fish from his fingers.

"Wakey wakey, Yuu-chan," Lavi crows. "It's time for breakfast."

Kanda throws the fish back at him and rolls over, closing his eyes. "Wake me when it's actually edible."

Where the idiot managed to find fish and how he plans to cook them can stay a mystery, as far as Kanda is concerned. It's all his damn fault that he never got any sleep last night, anyway. The blanket had been tiny, but that didn't mean that Lavi had to steal all of it.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Lavi grins and drops the fish onto the flat end of his hammer, which sizzles like a hot plate. Kanda doesn't bother telling him that no, usually he does enjoy mornings; he just doesn't like them when he's had no sleep because a certain redhead has taken up permanent lodging in his brain. He's sure that Lavi would find great amusement in the fact that his confusing actions throw his mind into turmoil.

Lavi hums tunelessly to himself as he cooks the fish. If he remembers Kanda rubbing against him in the night, he doesn't mention it. Kanda is glad.

…

The next time Lavi comes to Kanda, he almost gets his head sliced off. Kanda squints blearily at the redhead bouncing on his stomach and thinks that the idiot is lucky he'd been too half-asleep to take Mugen out of its sheath. He can't figure out how Lavi even managed to break into his room, or why the hell he'd show up here in the first place. That is, until the redhead leans forwards and breathes over his face. "Yer hair is so preddy, Yuu."

He's drunk. Completely wasted. Kanda takes a deep breath and starts counting slowly backwards from ten in his head. He can deal with this.

"…Jus' like a girl."

Or not. No, he shouldn't have to put up with this.

Lavi squeaks when he's pushed to the floor, and Kanda rolls to face the wall, closing his eyes. "Get lost, rabbit."

"No' nice," Lavi mumbles. Kanda feels the bed dip as he climbs back onto it, but resolutely keeps his eyes shut tight. Maybe if he just ignores him he'll go away?

Apparently not. The idiot has burrowed his way underneath the blankets and is _rubbing his face against his crotch._ Kanda growls. "The hell you doing?"

Whatever answer Lavi gives is swallowed by the blankets and instead of backing off Lavi's hands are pulling down the waistband of Kanda's sleeping pants. He buries his nose in Kanda's pubic hair and snuffles happily, giving his cock an affectionate lick.

To Kanda's great distaste, his body reacts to the treatment and he finds himself growing half-hard. He growls again, and reaches down to yank Lavi up to his level by the collar of his shirt. "Get out."

Lavi doesn't seem to mind being dragged around, and instead leans in to bury his face in the crook of Kanda's neck, his lips wet and soft against his clavicle. "Nm, sleep wi' Yuu."

Kanda freezes. Lavi is half-draped over him, warm and heavy, and from the looks of it quite content to fall asleep where he is. In fact, Kanda thinks he might actually already _be_ asleep. There is no way he can sleep like this. His heart is beating at triple its normal speed and he is just. Not. Comfortable. Without allowing himself any time to consider the options carefully, Kanda pushes Lavi to the floor again. This time Lavi grumbles incoherently, but stays where he lands, curling in on himself.

Kanda sighs and drops a blanket on him. He really shouldn't have to deal with this shit.

…

Lavi's hands are going to leave bruises on his hips, he thinks. The redhead is kneeling on top of him, frantically grinding their hips together, pants twisted around one ankle and skewed across the floor. There is blood splattered across his face and dripping down one arm, but he doesn't even seem to notice it. His eye is as wild as his hair.

Kanda had guessed this was coming; the fight had been messy, and they'd lost a couple of finders. It had taken him a while to figure it out, but team deaths seemed to affect Lavi far more than they should, for all that he was supposed to be an impartial observer. In fact, as an impartial observer, why is he doing _this_ in the first place? And why the hell does Kanda allow it?

The thought fades quickly to the back of his mind as Lavi proceeds to do something delicious with the curl of his tongue and shove his cold hands down the front of his pants.

…

It is after one of these sessions - of failed missions, slaughtered akuma, and frenzied rutting - that Kanda realizes something about this arrangement doesn't quite sit right with him anymore. He's slouching with his back against the wall in some forgotten building in some godforsaken province with Lavi's stupid red hair tickling his nose. The idiot passed out some time ago, whether from blood loss or overexertion Kanda doesn't know or particularly care, and is now snoring madly into his collarbone. And something about it feels _wrong._

It's not the fact that Kanda would never let anyone use him as a pillow; Lavi's position is justified by the fact that their current hovel has no windows, just holes where the glass is supposed to be, and it's fucking freezing. The redhead actually makes quite a decent hot water bottle despite his stick-thin frame. No, Kanda's problem is that looking at Lavi makes parts of him ache in a way he can't quite place. It has become physically painful to watch Lavi get up and walk off like nothing happened every time they do this. In fact, sometimes he finds himself wishing Lavi would come back. It's almost as if –

 _No._

 _No fucking way._

Kanda stands abruptly, sending Lavi sprawling onto the concrete. The redhead blinks himself half awake, rubbing his eye blearily as Kanda jabs a finger angrily in his direction. "I am _not_ in love with you."

Lavi stares blearily after him as he storms out the door.

…

The tip of his blade is inches from Lavi's throat, and still the idiot is trying to get closer to him. Kanda is furious with himself for allowing the stupid rabbit to corner him in his own room. Lavi had been suspiciously absent since his outburst so he'd thought that was the end of all of this. Apparently, Lavi isn't quite ready to let go.

"C'mon, Yuu."

 _Wheedling won't work._

"You owe me to at least listen. I mean, you left me to walk home for miles by myself."

Kanda scowls, and readjusts his fingers on Mugen's handle.

"Alright, alright." Lavi holds his hands up in mock surrender and steps backwards. "I won't come any closer. I'm just gonna stand here and talk, you don't have to pay any attention to me. Feel free to ignore me like you usually do."

The idiot is obviously smarter than he'd given him credit for, as he has backed himself up against the only door, blocking any possible escape. Kanda grits his teeth together and focuses hard on the opposite wall.

The silence spread between them is racked with tension, and Kanda is about to turn around and order him to get out when Lavi finally speaks, voice infuriatingly bright. "You know it doesn't matter that you don't love me, right?" he says, stupid grin stuck in place, and Kanda swears he can _feel_ every poisonous word that's coming out of his mouth like tiny heated needles ripping through his skin. "I mean, that's kind of the point of this whole relationship. You don't love me, I don't love you, and nothing gets complicated."

Kanda starts calculating just how much trouble he'd get into if he 'accidentally' ran Lavi through with his sword.

"It's not like I could connect on that level anyway," Lavi continues, oblivious. "I mean, being a Bookman and all. We're talking 'no love Lavi' here, in it for a good time. So, we good?"

"No." Kanda shoves him out of the way and into the wall, slamming the door behind him as he stalks out of the room.

…

"Kanda, what's up?"

"Don't use that line on me."

Lenalee only ever says _that_ to him when her 'something's wrong with Kanda' warning lights are flashing, and he's not in the mood to entertain her.

"Kanda, you've been irritable and violent all week." Lenalee perches herself on the edge of his bed and blinks large worried eyes at him. Kanda thinks it's about time he got an industrial strength lock to put on his bedroom door.

"He's always irritable and violent."

Kanda shoots a heavy glare at the newcomer in his doorway. When the hell did his room become free for all? "Fuck off, Beansprout."

Allen shrugs, and has the guts to smile at him. "Lenalee, Komui wants you. Something about family photos."

Lenalee blanches. "God, he still hasn't given that up?" She jabs a finger at Kanda as she stands up. "You and me, we're not finished here, got it? This conversation is only on hold."

Kanda lets his scowl tell her exactly what he thinks about that idea, but he's glad when she hustles Allen along with her with an overly cheery, "You're basically part of the family too, now. How do you feel about cosplay?"

Kanda falls back on his bed and sighs heavily. Why won't everyone just leave him the fuck alone?

…

He must have accidentally fallen asleep because now it's dark and cold and there is someone else in his fucking room _again._ "Get lost, Lenalee, I'm not talking about it."

"Talking about what?" The voice is light and curious, and belongs, unfortunately, to a spectacularly unavoidable redhead.

"Nothing. What are you doing in here?" Kanda bites out.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Lavi says contemplatively.

Kanda moves to leave and growls when he finds himself yanked back to his original position. The fucking asswipe has tied him to his bed. "What have you done?"

Lavi just grins at him and starts methodically removing his clothing, piece by piece. "I'm here to perform some tests."

He tries, but for the life of him Kanda cannot keep his eyes off Lavi's increasingly bare and ridiculously toned body as he strips. They've messed around countless times, but Kanda has never seen the redhead naked before. His cock twitches in anticipation and he silently, ruthlessly, tells it to calm down.

"Right." Lavi climbs on the bed and straddles him, ignoring his violent protestations and unzipping the fly of his pants. "My first question is, are you avoiding me because you're not really sexually attracted to me?"

Lavi – fucking naked-on-top-of-him Lavi – experimentally rolls his hips forward, and Kanda's cock ignores his internal pleading and jumps to attention.

"Huh." Lavi looks pensive. "Apparently not. Second question then. Did you get a girlfriend, then?" After a moment's thought he looks down at himself. "Or a boyfriend?"

Kanda shoots him an incredulous glare, and Lavi nods to himself. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You're not really the dateable type."

He doesn't want to admit it, but hearing that from Lavi _hurts._ It just cements what he's always known; Lavi picked him for whatever this is because he's convenient, and won't blab to Bookman. "Third question?" he asks, eyes narrowed. The faster Lavi finishes his stupid quiz the faster he can go back to pretending he never cared for the stupid rabbit.

"I don't actually have a third question." Lavi shrugs. "I have no idea why you're avoiding me and I was kind of hoping seeing you would give it away. I guess I could try one more thing, though."

He leans forward, his crotch pressing tightly against Kanda's clothed erection, and stops with his face mere inches away from Kanda's. He's so close Kanda can feel his breath ticking his nose, and as Lavi swipes his tongue slowly over his top lip his breathing hitches. They've never kissed before. It's too intimate. And right now he can't think of anything he wants more.

Lavi closes the gap between them and presses their lips together, and before he can properly process what is going on Lavi's tongue is in his mouth and his hands are on his hips and his brain is seconds away from shorting out completely.

In fact, it messes him up so much that when Lavi finally leans back again he tries to follow, the ties around his wrists thankfully jerking him back to reality. Lavi rocks back on his haunches, a contemplative look on his face, and Kanda feels a large boulder wedge itself into the corners of his stomach.

"You don't… you don't _like_ me, do you?" Lavi asks, eyes wide in childish wonder. "You, Kanda Yuu, likes _me_?"

Kanda growls. "Get off me."

"You like me."

"Get _off._ "

"Answer me."

Lavi rests a palm on each of his cheeks, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. Kanda breathes through his nose, and carefully adopts the blankest face and the calmest voice he can manage. "That doesn't matter, because you're a Bookman."

Lavi's stunned mullet impression would be quite entertaining if it weren't for the uncomfortable position he's in. "I didn't actually think – wow. Shit."

Kanda sighs heavily. "If you've got what you came for, could you untie me and get the fuck out?"

"You know, I didn't think it was possible for you to have feelings. You're just so angry at everyone and everything all the time, and you always seemed to hate me the most, and wow. Just wow, Yuu. I didn't think you could love anyone, let alone me. You. Me. Wow. Amazing."

Kanda's voice cuts through his babbling like Mugen's razor-sharp edge. "Are you fucking _done_?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean, wow."

"Get out." Kanda hisses it, and this time Lavi actually jumps.

Lavi has the decency to look apologetic. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just find it hard to believe. I mean, I never even dreamed you'd like me back."

His eye goes wide and it's Kanda's turn to blink dumbly. "You…"

Lavi bites his lip and, after a moment's hesitation, leans forward again. "Old man Bookman's gonna kill me for this."

Then Lavi's tongue is in his mouth again and it feels amazing but he's still so fucking confused, then Lavi is speaking – "I don't wanna do it like this, it kinda feels like I'm forcing you."

Lavi fumbles with the ties around his wrists and it should be his chance to get out of there but instead his fingers are digging into the idiot's hips and his lips are sliding across a prominent collarbone. The redhead keens and folds into him, fingers hastily shoving up his shirt and mapping his abs, stroking, pulling, pinching before wriggling into his pants to grasp his quickly hardening member.

Kanda closes his eyes. "Fuck, Lavi."

Lavi squeaks and falls off the bed, his wildly flailing limbs bringing Kanda's lamp crashing to the ground along with him.

Kanda blinks at him. "The hell?"

Lavi pouts, rubbing his now-bruised tailbone. "You called me Lavi. It surprised me."

"It _is_ your name," Kanda points out. "Stupid rabbit. Just get back on the damn bed before I change my mind about this."

"My name," Lavi mumbles as he stands, still rubbing his lower back.

Kanda grabs his free hand and swings him onto the bed, kneeling over him and biting then licking his shoulder in quick succession. Lavi hisses in pain and clutches a handful of his shirt. "Clothes. Off."

Kanda's escape from his pants is less than graceful, but he comforts himself with the fact that there is no way Lavi even noticed; the redhead's gaze is firmly on his swelling crotch.

Lavi parts his legs invitingly, quirks an eyebrow, fingers spreading his butt cheeks wide. "Lube?"

"Yes," Kanda says unnecessarily. He briefly digs in his drawer for a slim bottle, which Lavi promptly snatches out of his hand. He's fairly certain his lungs have stopped functioning properly, because Lavi is twisting slicked fingers inside himself and writhing on his bed and his breathing really should _not_ sound like that.

Kanda bends down and sucks hard on Lavi's neck. He still doesn't feel like this is quite real, and he'll be damned if he doesn't leave the marks to prove it in the morning. He continues his trail of love bites down the redhead's chest, taking great pleasure in the squirms and gasps this elicits.

"God, Yuu, just enter me," Lavi moans, and a sliver of electricity shoots straight to his groin. Before all of this had started he'd had a vague image of Lavi as a playboy who dabbled in romantic gestures in order to sleep with his target at fast as possible. He supposes that the rabbit knew better than to try romance on him.

He snags a condom from his bedside drawer – supplied by the Order, of course, to reduce 'accidents' – and rips open the packet. His hand is actually shaking as he squeezes the tip and rolls it down his length; he has wanted to do this for longer than he'd ever admit.

He sheathes himself in Lavi in one hard stroke; the redhead's eyes roll skyward. Lavi's nails dig half-moons into his back, breathing laboured.

Kanda pauses for a minute, partly so Lavi can adjust and partly to stop himself from blowing his load right there and then. Lavi's half-lidded gaze and flushed cheeks are doing his head in.

Lavi wraps his legs around his waist, sealing their bodies together. His lips brush the shell of Kanda's ear, just slightly. _"Move."_

Kanda does. Lavi tightens around him, and after a few clumsy seconds they find a rhythm that works. Lavi grabs his face and kisses him, his mouth soft and his tongue warm and wet. It's all just _unbelievable_ until a searing pain assaults his skull, and he reflexively bites down. On Lavi's bottom lip. "Ouch, what the –"

"My head," Kanda grinds out, and Lavi blinks at him, perplexed. His lip is bleeding. "My fucking _hair."_

"Oh." Lavi releases the strands he'd instinctively grabbed and carefully untangles his fingers from Kanda's hair. "I didn't mean to pull it, I've just always wanted to touch it. It's so smooth, you know."

"Shut it." He hadn't realized his hair was escaping its tie, but now that he has it's annoying him. He pushes it back over his shoulder, only to have it fall forward again.

"Maybe we should try something different," Lavi suggests, shifting slightly, reminding him that he's still buried balls-deep in the other man. He raises any eyebrow.

"Let me be on top."

It doesn't sound like a bad idea, so he rolls over without warning, pulling Lavi with him. Lavi makes a surprised noise then pushes himself up to a sitting position, grinning. Kanda's cock twitches.

Lavi lifts himself slowly, and Kanda takes the time to appreciate the faintly defined muscles of his chest, and how surprisingly adorable he finds those tiny pink nipples. Then Lavi sinks back onto him and his mind has more important things to think about, like _fuck his ass is tight and slippery and so, so hot._

He'd somewhat thought he'd regret relinquishing control, but this is much, much better. Lavi's movements are fluid and precise, and he can see everything from this position. He grabs Lavi's cock and strokes it in time to his increasingly fast-paced thrusts, turned on by the low, drawn-out moan he gets in return.

Lavi comes first, across his chest; but only because Kanda was holding on out of sheer willpower. He slumps down onto the bed, Kanda's cock sliding limply out of him. "Bookman is really _really_ going to kill me," he mumbles, eyes closed.

Kanda doesn't have anything to say in return; besides, the dumb-fucking-rabbit is already fast asleep.

…

"Hey Kanda, I'm here for the continuation of – holy hell." Lenalee comes to an abrupt halt in the middle of Kanda's room, eyes raking in the mess of sheets and clothes and not one, but two distinct mops of hair on the pillow.

Kanda opens one eye to give her a half-hearted glare. "You're not needed."

Lavi lets out a soft breath and shuffles closer to Kanda's body heat, burying his face into his tattoo.

Lenalee smirks. "Oh, I can see that. But I want details."

Kanda makes a face as if to protest, and Lenalee holds up a finger. "If you don't spill, I'll tell Allen."

"…Give me an hour." Kanda looks down at the redhead curled into his chest and reconsiders. "Make that three."

 _~owari_


End file.
